The present invention relates to an electrical heater having a heating element and a temperature-sensitive device for controlling the operating temperature of the element as a function of ambient temperature.
In most major countries, stringent regulations have been introduced with regard to safety requirements relating to the insulation and strength of electrical water heaters. Most designs of heater which have heretofore been satisfactory do not meet these requirements.